Rewind and Rerun
by Sorida
Summary: Rudy is 17 and has neglected visiting ChalkZone for the last year and a half. He finally goes back one afternoon to check on everyone, but is launched into his worst nightmare. Snap has been captured and ChalkZone is in disarray due to Skrawl's takeover.


_Summary: There comes a time in every kid's life where they grow up. The visits get shorter and less common; and happiness even more so. It's time to move on. When Rudy makes his return as a 17 year old, he finds ChalkZone in a state of total chaos. Scrawl has taken over, a new rule has been enacted, and nobody actually knows what happened to Snap. Friendships are tested and demands are made in this epic adventure, the fight for ChalkZone._

The Downfall of ChalkZone

It was strange to see the little guy just standing there, staring and doing nothing of interest; the blue figure hadn't moved an inch for weeks now, not even interested in a sugar loaf or a cake. Blocky whimpered as he watched Snap. It wasn't right to see the guy so lifeless. Then again, Rudy was everything to him.

Rudy's visits had crawled to a stop over the last few years. As soon as the boy turned 14 and began High School, he visited less and less. Pretty soon, he had stopped coming altogether. Snap had, and was still, loyally awaiting his return.

Blocky inched his way over to Snap and gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Snap," he started, "you want to come with me and get something to eat?"

"No thanks Blocky." Snap replied, never glancing at the rectangular figure beside him. His voice was hoarse from disuse (it used to be from the opposite on certain occasions) and expressed no emotion what-so-ever. Things had definitely changed in ChalkZone.

As Blocky began to walk away, a strange buzzing became louder and louder. Apparently, Snap heard it to. Both drawings turned towards the source and gasped, Beanie Boys, just freaking perfect. The lead flew up to Rudy's creations. Blocky whimpered and hid behind Snap. Unlike before, Snap seemed to come alive again and pressed Blocky against his back, one hand securely protecting the more child-like of the two and one out in front as a sign of aggression.

"What do you want?" Snap spat, glaring at the half-bee half-boy thing.

"By proclamation of the Almighty Skrawl, ChalkZone is now under his rule until the day he is doomed." the lead relayed. He let it hang for a beat, then continued, "All drawings of ChalkZone must answer to him or face the consequences."

"Oh yeah? And who's going to make me?" Snap countered, his old bravado revealing itself once more.

"Me." another voice growled. From behind his minion, Skrawl himself immerged. "Now Snap, be a good little guy and back off. This situation is in my hands now."

"I don't have to listen to you!" Snap yelled, "Rudy will come here and show you whose boss of ChalkZone! One thing I can tell you for sure is that it's definitely not you." Skrawl frowned.

"I do not take lightly to defiance Snap," he said, straightening up. Snap growled slightly and tried to make himself appear more menacing.

"Well, you're going to meet a lot of it, so get used to it."

"You have a lot of faith in your creator." Skrawl casually said.

"Don't change the subject." Snap hissed. Skrawl smirked. He had found a weak point.

"How long has it been now Snap? Two weeks? Two months? Two years? Face it, he's not coming back. He doesn't care for you anymore; he's outgrown you Snap." Skrawl taunted. Snap clenched his eyes shut.

"Shut up." he muttered. Skrawl continued on, digging deeper into the wound.

"When's the last time Penny came here? I do miss her..."

"Shut. Up."

"You know, kids grow up. Their lives change, their views change, their interests change. Rudy's moved on, so why can't you?"

"Shut the Hell up."

"Tsk, tsk, language Snap. Of course, I expected nothing less from you. Rudy abandoned you for his real life. So what did that do to you? I'll tell you: it ate you alive. Abandonment is harsh, so you just let yourself sit there and starve yourself until he came back. The thing is that he's not coming back."

"Yes he is!" Both Skrawl and Snap jumped in surprise, neither of them had expected an outburst from Blocky. Skrawl's frown deepened as he swiftly unveiled a knife.

"I thought I would allow you to leave peacefully Blocky," Skrawl said, "But I was mistaken. You are a traitor to my system, and for that you must be punished." Tears formed in Blocky's eyes as Skrawl advanced on the two. Snap noticed this and let his instincts take over.

"Get back Skrawl," he ordered, pure hatred radiating off of him, "He's just a kid, back off." Skrawl laughed.

"Make me." he challenged. He, Snap, and Blocky all stared at their enemies, trying to anticipate the others' next move. Then, Skrawl lunged.

Snap, while grabbing Blocky's hand, easily avoided the attack. Both leading and dragging Blocky, Snap settled the naive rectangle behind a tree. "Stay here and don't get involved." Snap told him. Blocky nodded and watched as his friend went to meet ChalkZone's potential dictator.

Skrawl saw Snap appear again and smirked. Now he had an idea. As Snap came to meet him, Skrawl feinted a lunge, and then broke right. Not anticipating the sudden movement, Snap clumsily tripped. *That's what you get for not moving or eating.* he thought bitterly.

Skrawl broke into a run and tackled Blocky. Putting him in a strangle hold, Skrawl pinned the knife to the small square's chest and walked out in the open for Snap to see.

"You make any sudden movements, and he dies Snap." Skrawl said darkly, pressing the tip closer for emphasis. Blocky whimpered.

"Let him go Skrawl." Snap ordered. His bravado left him completely. Just seeing Blocky there made him hesitant of bluffing.

"I will," Skrawl started, moving closer to Snap, "in exchange for something else."

"What is it then?" Snap asked. Blocky had been Rudy's first drawing, he felt obliged to protect the little guy. Plus, they were friends, brothers even.

"Surrender yourself to me Snap; I don't want to have a revolution on my hands. You are who the Zoners look up to; their source of freedom and inspiration, hope to put it lightly. I need you out of the way if I am ever to become ruler of ChalkZone."

"So why do you want to do this? What will you gain?" Snap countered, an idea forming in his head.

"My own kingdom, everything I want and have ever wanted. The real question should be what I want."

"Come to think of it, the Zoners don't really like you. They're afraid of someone like you, either for your appearance or personality. What will you gain from this? More fear? More hatred?"

"You're on thin ice." Skrawl stated, pressing the knife a bit closer to Blocky, eliciting a squeak from the square. Snap smirked, sensing a sensitive spot.

"They only hate you because you never gave them the chance to feel anything else. You tried to dump all of Rudy's creations, such as myself, into the Wait N Sea. What did you expect to get out of that? Killing the Great Creator would have just made your reputation worse. You know, I would have been willing to give you a chance. Trust me; you are definitely not ugly compared to some of the other stuff that gets erased here." Snap inwardly flinched, but maintained his poker face. Thank the Creator for being an excellent poker player.

"Y-you would have?" Skrawl asked, relaxing his grip slightly. There was the opportunity he was waiting for...

"Of course! You know me; I'm friends with nearly everyone in ChalkZone." Snap took a step forward. "Now, if you would just-" BAM! Within a fraction of a second, Snap punched Skrawl. Attending to the hit, Skrawl lost his grip on Blocky who ran back to Snap.

"I can't believe it!" Skrawl shouted in fury.

"Blocky, run for it!" Snap yelled. Both friends took off running with Skrawl hot on their tails.

"What do we do?" Blocky asked.

"I don't know! Rudy, you gotta draw something!" Snap shouted. He and Blocky locked eyes, both reaching a previously unknown understanding between them, and finally accepted what fate had handed them.

"Take that!" Skrawl shouted, throwing the knife towards the two. Instead of aiming it at Snap, the knife's collision course aligned with Blocky. Snap turned his head to see it hurtling through the air.

"Blocky! Watch out!" he shouted, pushing the younger drawing aside. Blocky was forcefully shoved into the ground and looked on in horror as Snap took the knife. In one second flat, the knife imbedded itself within Snap's back. He tripped and fell to the ground, not even attempting to pick himself up. Skrawl stood over him, breathing hard from the run. He quickly slung Snap over his shoulder and ordered the Beanie Boys to accompany him into the more densely populated area of ChalkZone.

"My new rule shall begin." Skrawl whispered to himself as he walked into town. Once reaching its center, he shouted, "Citizens of ChalkZone! I, Skrawl, am now your ruler for all of time! Obey my commands and we'll get along just fine!"

"And if we don't?" a stick figure countered.

"He dies." Skrawl said triumphantly, raising a wounded Snap for everyone to see. Snap was floating back and forth between being conscious and unconscious, not entirely sure of the situation. He could make out blurs of people and places...Was that Queen Rapsheeba?

"No! You can't kill Snap!" Blocky shouted in the distance. He was coming up on the town fast, but the Beanie Boys had already beaten him there.

"Yeah, I have to agree," another Zoner said, "Snap shouldn't die like this..."

"No...don't...not worth...no..." Snap tried to tell them. But everything was getting so hard to process, so hard to talk...

"So, what will it be?" Skrawl asked, "Are there any objections to my rule?" Nobody moved a muscle. Everyone knew the true extent of Skrawl's personality and knew that even if they defied him, he'd get what he wanted. After all, the Great Creator hadn't come to ChalkZone in such a long time. How long had it been? To Snap's semiconscious horror, nobody stepped up. Everyone seemed to be trapped in the same mindset of fear and disbelief as Skrawl smirked.

"Today will go down in ChalkZone history!" Skrawl declared as more Beanie Boys flew over ChalkCity from the horizon. All the Zoners could only look on as they swarmed their homes. The dictatorship had begun.

*Troy Kelure, the most infamous day in Chalk History…* Snap thought bitterly. He finally submitted to the darkness as three sets of chubby hands closed in around him. He barely registered the shouting and shrieks in the streets.

"Take him away and lock him up…" Skrawl ordered. Snap went still as ChalkZone fell into disarray.

Rudy was the only one that could save them now.

_A/N: Woohoo! A ChalkZone story from me! So, Skrawl is now a dictator, Rudy and Penny are 17 years old (making Snap about 14) and this shall be dark. I don't really know for sure if "Troy Kelure" is actually how you spell Snap's signature phrase (aside from "Rudy, you gotta draw somethin'!" and "Nice chalkin' Bucko!") but that's how I found it on Wikipedia. And we all know how reliable that website is…_


End file.
